


the room and the voice

by sadonmain



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Disc War, Found Family, Gen, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Teleportation, dream is there but not really, they're brothers your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadonmain/pseuds/sadonmain
Summary: ranboo hears an incessant voice. what happens when it disappears?or, ranboo has a rough morning & the blade goes on a search & rescue mission.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	the room and the voice

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i wrote this in about an hour and didn’t proofread, so apologies if there are any typos.  
> also, this is my first work, so i hope this all makes sense dynamic-wise.

_my head_ ,  ranboo thought.  _it’s killing me_.  he sat up, bleary-eyed, face-to-face with enderchest. _what happened?_

“good morning.” a deep, gravelly voice jolted ranboo into a fully awake and panicked state. ranboo‘s eyes widened as his breath hitched. but when he looked around, he was no longer in his hut. 

he assessed in his surroundings as calmly as he could, trying his best to ignore the sound of blood rushing in his ears. 

obsidian walls. crying obsidian on the ceiling and the low, barely discernible hum of an old jukebox.  _no. please, please no._

“come out. i know you’re here.” ranboo was exhausted.  _let me get this over with._ what used to be a place of safety had stripped any semblance of security from him. all thanks to that cursed voice. but for whatever reason, the voice had disappeared. “please, i need closure. let me talk to you, please!” 

no response came. only the jukebox, softly playing a broken  _mellohi_ disc, accompanied ranboo’s erratic breathing and unsteady heart. 

_i can’t do this_.  ranboo was stagnant. he was fixed in the corner of the room, head in hands. his eyes welled with tears that never fell; it would be too painful. minutes felt like days as the sun began to set. shaking in the corner, his body heaving as he tried to stop the tears from falling into the heavily etched scars on his face.  _mellohi_ continued to play, taunting him. 

“say  something, _anything_!” ranboo begged. 

“uh, ranboo?” the gravelly voice was back. 

_dream_. 

finally. but... no. this wasn’t right. the voice wasn’t leering at him, taunting his lack of resolve. this one was calm. it was rough, to be sure, but words were said with hesitancy and affection, almost tiptoeing around ranboo’s anxiety. 

ranboo raised his eyes, slowly, cautiously. the voice was there in the room with him, and it wanted to communicate. as he brought his eyes to meet the disembodied voice, he felt a single, painful tear drop. “techno?”

“hey, kid. what’s this place?” techno stayed a safe distance away from ranboo, close enough to reassure him but far enough to not startle him any further. he seemed hesitant, uncomfortable. his hands fidgeted with his cloak, unsure of how to be of use. 

ranboo stood slowly, his eyes meeting techno’s. 

“it is— _was_ — my panic room. i don’t know how i ended up here, but,” ranboo paused. could he trust techno with this? averting his eyes, he took the leap. “i hear a voice. or... i  did . but it’s gone, and it’s driving me mad. i feel like i’m waiting on the edge for the voice to come back, and it’s so much worse.” he felt the tears coming back as a lump formed in his throat. it was bad enough holding back tears on his own, but being this vulnerable in front of such a strong and untouchable figure was so much worse. 

techno kept his eyes away from ranboo’s, focusing on the detailing on his cloak instead. “you’re not the only one,” he said softly. 

ranboo raised his eyebrows in surprise. “what?”

“you heard me. but that’s for another time. back to you: you said you used to hear a voice, but you don’t anymore. was it always there? or did it only show up,” techno gestured vaguely at the room, “when you came here?” 

ranboo was still processing what techno said when he responded, “only here. it’s something about the obsidian, i guess. it calls to me. i try to leave, but i feel trapped. my feet don’t move. my arms and legs turn into jelly. my mind becomes a cesspool whose only focus is hearing the damn voice.” 

techno harrumphed. “well,” he stated gruffly, “we should get you out of here.” he extended his hand, gently. ranboo took it hesitantly, gratefully. as they approached the opening to the panic room, techno handed ranboo the armor left at the entry. “i assume this is yours.” 

ranboo’s cheeks flushed as he quickly strapped on his armor. it was apparent that techno had questions, but wasn’t planning on asking them.  not here . they continued into the water, techno’s hand gently and persistently on ranboo’s shoulder blades. 

the journey back to the commune was long and awkward, with both ranboo and techno attempting to start a conversation and abandoning halfway through the first breath. eventually, with little gravitas, techno blurted out, “how did you get there so quickly? i searched for you all day.” 

ranboo was puzzled. “all day?” he paused. “how long... how long was i there?” 

“eh, assuming that’s where you went off to when i said good morning, about six hours?” techno reached into his bag and pulled out a baked potato. “here,” he said, extending his hand while averting his eyes, “you must be hungry.” 

gratefully, ranboo took the food from techno and chewed, thinking. “wait.” he stopped in the middle of the nether path. 

techno huffed as he turned around, clearly annoyed at the delay. “bruh.” 

ignoring techno’s exasperated sigh, ranboo extended a question. “that was you this morning?” he would be the first to admit that his memory was terrible, but he hoped he’d at least be able to remember the voice of the man who provided him a place to stay. 

techno chuckled, averting his eyes while throwing his hand behind his head. “well, seeing as it was your first official day in the commune, i was going to offer breakfast. i didn’t expect the enderman in you to jump out, though. but, i guess that’s on me.” he laughed softly meeting ranboo’s eyes for the first time since their travels started. and for the first time, ranboo didn’t look away. 

techno gestured towards the path behind him, offering for their journey to continue. they still had a long way to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank you for reading! if you have any suggestions or things you’d like to see next, let me know. my dms are open on twitter, currently @mxmranboob but that’s probably gonna change.  
> funny that the fic is just as long as my notes /lh


End file.
